life
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: mainly: sanji/zoro type: fluff shonen-ai si pendekar pedang itu tidak menghargai nyawanya sendiri, apa yang harus di lakukan sanji untuk membuat zoro lebih menjaga dirinya dan tidak membuat si koki itu khawatir ?
1. Chapter 1

Nico Robin. Wanita yang selama ini tinggal di kegelapan lalu menemukan cahaya. Maka karna itu ia akab melindundungi cahaya tersebut, tapi itu hanyalah alasan belaka. Dia tidak mengerti qpa arti nyawanya sendiri maka karna itu dia...

Ingin membuang nyawanya sendiri untuk kami

"Tapi..si bodoh ini..."  
Si pirang itu menghela nafas pada pendekar pedang penuh perban berbaring lemah di kasur "...bahkan kapten rakus kita mengkhawatirkanmu" sambil membelai lembut rambut hijau laki-laki itu tapi ia memasang wajah cemas  
"Sanji-kun"  
Mendengar suara lady kesayangannya ia segera menarik tangannya kembali dan tersenyum "a..ada apa Nami-san?" tanyanya berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin  
"Gantian, biar aku yang-"  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" selanya "kau tidur saja"  
"Kau yakin?.sudah dari siang kau menemani Zoro"  
"Benar-benar tidak masalah"  
Kelihatannya gadis orange itu mengerti dan mengangguk "baiklah..kuserahkan si bodoh itu padamu dan chopper"

Ia kembali memandang zoro dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan lalu menghela nafas lagi. Di lakukannya lagi dan lagi sampai rusa berhidung biru menghentikannya "sanji, jangan membuat wajah yang membuat orang juga ikut sedih" tegur rusa yang bisa berbicara  
"C..chopper" diajak bicara tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatnya terkejut "kapan kau berada disana?"  
"Semenjak kau menghela nafas berulang2"  
"Be,begitukah?"  
"Naa...sanji. Bisa kau beritahu aku...kenapa zoro bisa terluka separah itu?" tanya rusa itu dengan sungkan  
"...kenapa dia bisa terluka huh..." 

Tentu saja karena Kebodohannya

Beberapa hari kemudian. Zoro sudah di perboleh untuk dari keluar ruang kesehatan. Tentu masih dalam pengawasan chopper  
"Zoro, untuk sementara jangan bertarung"  
"Haa?" pendekar pedang itu memasang wajah kesal "lukaku sudah tertutupbukan?"  
"Tapi belum tertutup benar. Bodoh" tambah nami "turuti dokter kapal kita"  
"..." ia tidak membalas maupun mengangguk Hanya diam lalu naik ke menara pengawas  
"Zoro, juga tidak ada latihan beban" dan mendapat teguran lagi dari si dokter  
"...aku tahu" akhirnya Zoro menjawab seolah tidak peduli ia kembali mememanjat

"Dasar, dia membuat semuanya khawatir" si menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat laki-laki keras kepala itu memanjat "kuharap dia lebih mengerti keadaanya sendiri"  
"Siapa?..zoro?"bocah bertopi jerami datang dengan senyum bodohnya "apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang memberatkan dirinya sendiri lagi?"  
"Luffy, itu karena kau terlalu memanjakannya" balas si hidung panjang "berkatalah sesuatu seperti kapten pada umumnya"  
"Hah. Semenjak dia hanya mendengarkanmu" tambah laki-laki berhidung besi  
"Tapi, dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat..apa salahnya?"  
"Lihat kau memanjakannya lagi" nami menghela nafas di saat bersamaan ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul "kau juga selalu gegabah luffy"  
"Kurasa itu memang pembawaan mereka" tambah tengkorak berambut afro  
"Mau bagaimana lagi?" wanita berambut hitam tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya "dia hanya tidak menghargai nyawanya sendiri. Si pendekar pedang itu"


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku yang membuatnya bad mood,_

 _Malam itu aku mengatakannya_

 _Aku keceplosan dan mengaku padanya_

Badannya yang panas mulai menghangat. Matanya menjadi lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia membuka matanya berlahan dan berlahan lalu berusaha mengerakan tubuhnya "berat" gumamnya tak bersuara. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya  
"..." matanya melebar melihat si pirang yg tidur dengan posisi duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di kasur menindih tangannya "sanji?" panggilnya setengah bersuara "apa dia...menemaniku sepanjang malam?"

"...zoro?"  
Saat ia terbangun pendekar pedang itu sudah tidak ada di kasurnya. Punggungnya terasa hangat "selimut?" ia mengambil kain yang menyelimutinya "bahkan, dia melepas semua perbannya" gumamnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya

Banyak perban bekas dimana-mana dan gulungan perban baru yang jatuh. apa zoro mengganti perbannya sendiri? 

"..."ia merenenung sejenak lalu menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi

"Si bodoh itu sudah siuman?" ia beranjak berdiri lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya seperti di kejar setan "dia sudah siuman" katanya berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh

...

angin malam. membuatnya tenang. Seolah sudah bertahun-tahun ia merasakan ketenangan seperti ini sampai ketenangan itu menghilang karena satu orang "ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan terus mengamati bulan purnama "kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"  
"..." Si pirang di belakangnya itu kehabisan nafas setelah berlari seperti itu " " bahkan untuk berbicarapun ia memperlukan jeda "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sambil mengatur nafas "kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"  
zoro akhirnya menoleh "...kenapa juga aku membangunkanmu..biasanya juga kau akan memarahiku bukan jika aku mengganggumu"  
"Tapi..." terjerit lidahnya sendiri ia berhenti dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya  
"Kenapa kau begitu senang cook?" tanya zoro cemberut melihat wajah bodoh sanji "kenapa kau membuat wajah bodoh seperti itu?"

Wajah itu bahkan lebih bodoh dari pada luffy. Tersenyum lebar sekali seolah sudah menemukan all blue,membuat pendekar pedang yang belum mengerti perasaan si koki itu terhadapnya semakin bertanya-tanya

 _Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi_

 _Aku sangat bersyukur_

 _Bersyukur bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, melihat wajah kesalnya, gerak-geriknya_

 _Aku ingin menjawab semua pertanyaannya_

" **itu karena aku menyukaimu"** dan spontan ia mengatakannya

"!"Bola mata Zoro melebar saat ia mendengar pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu "mmm...Cook..." pendekar pedang itu menjadi gugup "ka,kau tahu..aku masih terluka dan...aku tidak bisa menghajarmu dengan keadaanku seperti ini"

"aku tidak bergurau, Zoro" ulangnya semakin meyakinkan "aku selalu, selalu memperhatikanmu"

"...apa ada yang salah di kepalamu?" Zoro semakin terheran-heran "aku laki-laki dan seharusnya kau menyukai wanita itu, Nami "

"perasaanku terhadap Nami-san berbeda"

"...tentu saja semenjak dia perempuan bukan ?" kelihatannya si pendekar pedang yang bebal itu masih belum mengerti "aku tahu maksudmu, terima kasih semenjak kita Nakama aku juga tidak membencimu...meski terkadang kau membuatku kesal "

 _Aku terhalang oleh ikatan yang di sebut_ _ **nakama**_

 _aku tahu ikatan itu sangat penting di kapal ini_

 _semenjak_ _ **bocah**_ _itu sangat memikirkannya_

 _tapi itu membuatku kesal_

 _karenanya aku tidak bisa memilikinya_

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau malah mengamati bulan di sini " tiba-tiba saja ia mengubah topik "kau seharusnya membangunkanku"

"masih itu lagi ?" Zoro menghela nafas panjang "...lebih baik kau kembali tidur, angin malam tidak baik untukmu"

"itu juga berlaku untukmu bodoh"

"jadi, lebik baik kita kembali ke dalam"

Pendekar pedang itu tersenyum kecil, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat bersama Luffy. Dan itu artinya baru kali ini senyuma itu di tunjukkan untuknya, membuat hati Sanji semakin berdebar-debar "sial" umpatnya sendiri "Zoro.."

"...ada apa lagi Cook ?"

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu " katanya kali ini dengan percaya diri dan bersamangat

"he,hentikan" membuat wajah yang biasanya hanya menunjukkan wajah kesal itu memerah "jangan katakan itu padaku "

 _Dia benar-benar manis_

 _Bahkan jika ia tidak menjadi mulikku itu juga tidak masalah_

 _Tapi_

 _Jika ia menghilang, aku baru dalam maslah besar_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa kau terlihat bagitu kesal?"

Tidak menggubris si koki yang dengan seenaknya duduk dan berbicara di sebelah nya ia menoleh ke arah lain  
"...saat orang berbicara denganmu menghadaplah ke lawan bicaramu" si koki itu memutar paksa tubuh zoro ke arahnya "aku berbicara denganmu zoro"  
"...aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu"  
Melirik kearah yang lain ia berusaha manjauhkan wajahnya "menyingkirlah cook"  
Si pirang itu terlihat kecewa dengan reaksi dingin zoro dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi yang masih hangat itu "kau tahu, yang lainnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu"  
"..aku tahu"  
"Jangan salahkan chopper melarangmu latihan"  
"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya"  
"...dia hanya melakukan perannya sebagai dokter kapal kita"  
Si pirang itu masih saja mengoceh membuat zoro akhirnya menaikkan volumenya "sanji, aku tahu" katanya tanpa sadar "kau tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu" bahkan dia tidak sadar telah memanggil nama si koki  
"...zoro?" seketika itu juga muka sanji memerah. Ini bukan saatnya untuk membuat wajah senang hanya karena di panggil dengan nama, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya

Si koki membuat wajah aneh lagi di depannya. Bahkan dia yang sedang bad mood pun juga ingin tertawa melihatnya, tapi ia menahannya entah kenapa tapi demi harga diri.  
"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu" tegurnya sambil menghela nafas "kau juga bukan?, seharusnya kau melakukan peranmu dengan baik"  
"Aku?"  
"Kau koki bukan ?, bukan tempatmu untuk menemaniku atau merawatku bahkan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu"

Wajah bodoh itu berubah menjadi wajah kebingungan  
"Ada apa ?"  
"Tidak, tidak biasanya kau menanggapiku dengan baik...kau tahu mengobrol pada umumnya"  
"Maa...aku terluka kau ingat?...aku tidak akan menyulut api"  
"Maka karna itu cepatlah pulih"

Jika mereka yang biasanya. Mereka akan saling mengejek satu sama lain dan mulai berdebatan sampai terdebgar dari bawah dan di saat seperti itu biasanya **bocah** itu datang.

" **apa?...ternyata Zoro mulai membaik huh"**

Baru saja dipikirkan bocah bertopi jerami itu datang dan melompat memeluk Zoro "pagi ini kau menunjukkan wajah yang sangat menakutkan "

"Luffy, lukaku belum sembuh benar" tegurnya "kau terlalu keras" tapi ia tidak memBerontak. Bukan karena ia terluka tapi pendekar pedang itu membiarkannya

"aah, benar juga" Luffy melepaskannya "jadi, sejak kapan kalian menjadi akrab ?"

"a,akrab?" wajah mereka berdua memerah kemana-mana secara bersamaan "a,apa kami terlihat seperti itu?"tanya Sanji

"jangan bercanda, ini hanya karena aku belum pulih sepenuhnya" sangkal Zoro "jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari ?"

"aah!..Sanji makan" mintanya ingat tujuan semula

"...kau baru saja makan cemilan bukan ?"

"tapi aku masih lapar "

...jika kalian akan berdebat mengenai hal bodoh, keluar sana aku ingin tidur "

...

Setelah petualangan berat di Thiller Back dan menemukan pemusi yang selalu diinginkan mereka bisa berlayar santai hari ini.

Si pengecut Usopp dan Nami dapat menikmati _liburan_ mereka dari hal-hal yang berbahaya tapi Luffy dan Brook tidak sabar menantikan petualangan selanjutnya, semenjak tengkorak itu adalah anggota baru dan tidak memiliki Nakama dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

 _ **Nakama huh...**_

Sanji melirik tengkorak yang sibuk _membantu_ yang lainnya dengan kikuk

 _ **Berbeda dengan pendekar pedang itu...waktu itu, ia bahkan tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Luffy**_

Ia duduk di anak tangga, sambil merokok ia mengamati teman-temannya yang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Pandangannya berhenti ke Zoro dan Luffy yang sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang sangat bodoh, bisa melihat wajah si pendekar pedang membuatnya begitu tenang .

 _ **Aku jadi ingat pertengkaranku dengan si bodoh itu**_

Xxx

 _Entah sejak aku kapan aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini terhadapnya. Kupikir selama ini aku menyukai Nami-san tapi...melihat Marimo itu tersenyum membuat hatiku saki dan berdebar terutama jika senyuman itu untukku. Meski hampir semua ditunjukkan untuk Luffy._

 _Aku menyukainya tapi, ada satuhal yang paling kubenci darinya_

 _Terlalu memaksakan diri demi harga dirinya, membuat yang lainnya khawatir apalagi aku, hanya memikirkan Luffy, dan yang paling utama adalah..dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh lagi._

 _Itu yang paling kubenci_

 _Selain hanya memikirkan Luffy, dia tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya meski bocah itu, juga..._

Setelah keluar dari Arlong Park. Keadaan Zoro semakin baik setelah di tangani dokter tua dari desa Nami. Ia bertingkah seperti tidak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya meski itu di depan orang yang mengetahui keadaanya yang sebenarnya. Sanji, si koki itu mempergokinya saat ia membungkuk memegangi dadanya dengan wajah kesakitan dan pucat. Segera si pirang itu menaruh makanannya dan berlari menghampiri dengan wajah cemas. Tapi apa yang diterima si koki ?

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya memeluk Zoro yang hampir jatuh "apa lukamu masih sakit ?"

"...aku baik-baik saja " jawabnya terengah-engah "jangan pedulikan aku" mundur selangkah menjauh

"aku akan memanggil Nami-san " si koki itu berpikir kalau Zoro tidak menyukainya maka karna itu ia mengalah sambil berpikir kalau Nami akan lebih baik mengatasinya

"tidak perlu" tolak si pendekar pedang menahannya "ini hanya berdenyut, bukan masalah besar "

" _tidak masalah_ katamu ?, setidaknya biarkan Nami-san memeriksanya "

"aku baik-baik saja "

"kenapa tidak ?—"

" **ini bukan urusanmu "** sela Zoro dengan tatapan tajam seolah sedang melihat musuh lalu mendorong Sanji menjauh dengan kasar membuat tenaganya langsung habis dan menjatuhkan katana putihnya

"lihat,lukamu itu bukan luka hampir mati" tegurnya lagi sambil memungut katana tersebut

"diam !" Zoro menaikkan nadanya ""sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanu "

"..." si pirang itu mengigit rokoknya mulai kesal dengan sikap yang diberikan olh Zoro, masih memegang erat katana putih Zoro ia menatap pendekr pedang itu dengan tajam. Tidak hanya si Marimo itu yang bisa marah

"kemarikan" minta Zoro mengulurkan tangan untuk katana

Kehabisan kesabaran Sanji melempar katana putih itu dengan kasar "jangan berbicara denganku sekarang " katanya pergi dengan langkah kesal "aku sangat membencimu saat kau seperti ini "

"..."

"mati sana" umpatnya menoleh sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di belokan

 _Tidak hanya hari itu. Sampai sekarangpun ia juga masih seperti itu, apalagi saat kami semua hilang ingatan_

 _Benar juga_

 _Tidak hanya dia yang melupakan semuanya tapi..aku juga melupakannya_

 _Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Robin-chan_

 _Meski ingatannya sudah kembali dia masih menatap kami seperti hewan buas_

Malam itu juga. Pendekar pedang itu masih bergadang bersama alat-alat latihannya yang berat, meski dengan keadaan seperti itu ia masih berlatih. Ada batasan untuk bertekad apa Zoro tahu itu?

Biasanya ia yang menganggkat barbel=barbel raksasa dengan ini terengah-engah hanya karena beberapa hitungan

"lihat, kau masih belum pulih"Si koki itu datang lagi menjenguk

"bukannya kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku ?"

"aku bisa berbicara padamu jika aku mau " balasnya sambil melempar puntung rokok ke laut"kenapa tidak kau beristirahat ?"

"beristirahat ?" Zoro tidak menoleh sepenuhnya ke belakang **"diamlah"** katanya dengan wajah menakutkan "kenapa juga aku harus mendengarkanmu ?"

"bukannya aku memintamu untuk berhenti melakukan ini?" Sanji juga memakai wajah yang seram sebegai balasan "aku bukan musuhmu atau sejenisnya"

"dengan wajah seperti itu ?" kali ini ia tersenyum sadis "apa kau tidak ingat ? kita bukan tipe orang yang bisa di satukan...kita tidak akan pernah menjadi akrab "

 _Itu yang dikatannya_

 _Tapi, berkat kebodohan kapten...kelihatannya kebodohan itu juga menular. Tidak lebih tepatnya berkat Luffy ia agak melembut dibanding pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya._

 _Agak menyakitkan memang. bukan aku yang merubahnya...tapi selama ia bisa mengerti betapa berharganya dirinya..._

 _Betapa berharga dirinya_

 _Untuk bisa menyelamatkan nyawa semuanya_

 _Dengan nekat mengorbankan diri untuk semuanya, tidak untuk Luffy. Lalu berakhir mengambang di dunia kematian dan kehidupan ?_

 _Jangnn bercanda!_

 _Sampai kapan dia akan membuatku khawatir ?_

 _Zoro..._

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di pulau manusia ikan. Pulau pertama mereka untuk menuju New World, semua bersemangat sekali menantikan petualangan baru mereka. Terutama Sanji yang memimpikan bisa bertemu dengan putri duyung melonjak-lonjak sambil mengoceh kecantikan duyung-guyung yang nantinya akan di temui.

"bukannya kita pernah bertemu salah satunya ?" tanya Nami menghentikan tarian si koki " nenek kokoro "

"..." wajahnya pucat pasi mengingat wajah keriput nenek nenek yang menolongnya waktu itu **"tidak, aku belum pernah melihat putri duyung"** katanya pura-pura hilang ingatan

"tidak sopan, begitu begitu Kokoro-san pernah menyelamatkan kita " tegur Nami

Baru saja membahas duyung, si Luffy menemukan hiu raksasa dan menghajar untuk makan malam tapi hiu itu memuntahkan seseorang lalu kabur kembali menyelam ke dalam laut.

"hiu itu memuntahkan sesuatu!..." seru Luffy mendatangi orang yang baru saja di muntahkan "!...EKOR!" teriaknya histeris saat mengetahui gadis itu duyung

"DUYUNG?!" segera Sanji berlari menghampiri tempat kapten itu berteriak "a,akhirnya impianku terwujud " katanya bekaca-kaca saat melihat gadis duyung yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Luffy

"benar-benar duyung!?" di susul anggota yang lain

"di,dimana aku ?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan melihat sekelilingnya "apa kalian menyelamatkanku ?" tanyanya penuh harap pada anggota Mugiwara "siapa kalian ?"

"kau,kau diamakan hiu !?" otak lambat itu mulai bekerja "a,aku bermaksud menagkap hiu..tapi.."

"ini yang ke20 kalinya..aku terlalu ceroboh " aku gadis itu malu malu

"kami bajak laut " tambah Nami santai, gadis berpengalaman itu bisa memahami banyak orang bodoh di dunia ini termasuk kapten dan pendekar pedangnya

"APA BAJAK LAUT?!" teriaknya lalu mendongak keatas memeriksa layar bendera, bendera hitam bergambar tengkora bertopi jerami "maa...tapi karena kalian menyelamatkanku, kalian orang baik bukan ?" tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi santai "aku Chaime dan ini pag pag guruku " ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya lalu mengangkat bintang laut orange "sebagai tanda terima kasih mampirlah ke kedai Takoyaki kami" tawarnya

"santai sekali dia" Usopp terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap gadis aneh itu "naa..Luffy" ia menoleh ke sebelah "MATAMU BERUBAH JADI TAKOYAKI !" teriaknya ke kapten rakus yang mengeluarkan liur kemana-kemana

"Takoyaki ?..aku ingin aku ingin " oceh bocah itu kegirangan

" **kenapa kalian ribut sekali ?"**

Akhirnya pendekar pedang yang dari pagi sibuk berlatih di menara pengamat turun bergabung bersama yang lain "...putri duyung ?" ia memperhatikan kaki Chaime " _baru pertama kali aku melihatnya_ " katanya meski di atas kepalanya ada wajah nenek Kokoro

"kerenkan ?" Luffy juga melakukan hal yang sama

"kenapa para laki-laki itu..." geram Nami

"sudah sudah " hibur Robin "mereka hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan "

*BIIP* *BIIP* den den mushi berbunyi kelihatannya bukan milik mereka semenjak mereka tidak punya satupun di kapal "Hachin?" itu milik Chaimi "ada apa?"

" _ **sekarang gurita ini bersama kami "**_

"Ha,Hachin?" kelihatannya yang berbicara bukan Hachin yang dimaksud "ka,kalian bukan, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hachin ?"

Suasananya semakin tidak enak. Dan itu artinya masalah baru muncul (bagi Nami dan Usopp) atau mungkin petualangan baru untuk kelompok mereka

...

Ternyata orang bernama Hachin itu (atau lebih tepatnya gurita) adalah bawahan Arlong yang dulu pernah bertarung dengan Zoro di masa terburuknya. Dendan Nami belum terlupakan, wajah gadis itu berubah seram saat melihat laki-laki dalam kandang yang di gantung di tengah laut.

Tetap saja mereka harus menolong teman Chaime, meski tujuan kepten adalah Takoyaki semenjak penjual Takoyaki itu ya Hachin.

Para pemburu budak yang pemimpinnya memiliki dendam dengan Sanji (karena hidupnya hancur berkat poster buronan _kuro ashi no Sanji_ ) laki-laki itu mirip (sama) lukisan dalam poster si koki

"JANGAN BERCANDA !" tidak hanya pemimpin itu yang kesal dengan wajah di poster tersebut tapi Sanji juga dendam pada gambarannya sendiri

Dan Luffy, bocah itu berusaha membebaskan si gurita dari sangkar tapi terjadi kesalahan dan membuatnya hampir tenggelam berkali-kali di tengah pertarungan.

Si pendekar pedang itu tidak tahan melihatnya dan segera bergabung bersama mereka melayani para pembuat onar, meski Chopper melarangnya. Dia pergi sendiri semenjak anggota yang lainnya juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun dengan gangguan musuh yang begitu banyak.

Singkatnya meski mereka peduli pada Zoro mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menghentikannya ataupun melindunginya . untuk menolong mereka hanya berharap pada Sanji dan yang lainnya.

"uukh.." rintihnya memegangi dadanya di tengah pertarungan "sial" umpatnya sambil tegopoh-gopoh menghindari serangan lawan. Iya, dia cukup kuat untuk melawan prajurit biasa meski dalam keadaan begitu. Tapi tetap ada saat dimana ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali, kali ini benar-benar celaka pikirnya ,menantikan peluru yang akan menembus dirinya

*TRIING* *TRIING*

Semua peluru itu tidak mengenainya. Seseorang melindunginya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat penyelamatnya baik-baik "kau?"

"Zoro kondisi sama sekali tidak baik" gurita itu menolongnya. Betapa herannya dia saat namanya di sebut mantan musuhnya. Si Hachin masih mengingatnya

"hanya luka ringan" balasnya menutupoi rasa malunya

"kau masih gila-gilaan seperti dulu ?" Hachi masih ingat pendekar pedang berambut hikau di depannya ini pernah menantang Arlong dengan luka parah di dadanya dan masih hidup "kau masih seperti dulu"

" **LUFFY!"**

Di tengah mereka berbicara, tiba-tiba saja semuanya berteriak menyerukan nama Luffy. Mendengar nama kaptennya di sebut sehisteris itu dengan panik matanya mencari bocah itu "Luffy!" ia menemukannya, bocah itu tengelam ke laut terperang jaring milik musuh dan di bawa lebih ke dalam lagi. Tidak berpikir panjang ia berlari mendekat ke pinggir hendak terjun menyelamatkan si pengguna buah setan.

" **TUNGGU!"** teriak Sanji menangkap lengannya dari belakang "KAU GILA?" teriak si pirang itu terlihat sangat marah "biar aku yang mengejarnya " lalu terjun menggantikan Zoro

"...kuserahkan padamu" gumam Zoro mengamati sejenak si pirang yang menyelam semakin dalam lalu kembali bergabung dalam pertarungan

...

 _Menyebalkan, menyebalkan..._

Pikirannya tidak fokus sepenuhnya pada Luffy di kepalanya hanya ada wajah Zoro yang kebingungan saat melihat bocah karet itu tenggelam

 _Jika itu Luffy, apapun akan dilakukannya?..._

" _dapat!"_ Dia berhasil menangkap jaring tersebut lalu membukanya _"Luffy!..bangun !"_ teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengguncang tubuh lemah si karet. Mau tidak mau ia berenang ke atas sambil membawa kaptennya.

"ZORO!" teriaknya memanggil "ambil Luffy!"

"Luffy..." segera si pendekar pedang itu menghampirinya lalu mengangkat badan lemas itu ke daratan "cepat Cook " setelah meletakkan Luffy ia megulurkan tangan pada si pirang. Tindakan yang tidak pernah diimpikan Sanji "ada apa ?..kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"...i,iya" belum sampai tangan mereka saling bersentuhan kakinya tertarik ke bawah "!" ia melihat ke bawah, dia tertangkap jaring dan terseret ke bawah "Zo—" dia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama itu sebelum tenggelam

"...Sa..Sanji!" si Zoro mulai panik, bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mengejar ikan-ikan yang nebarik si pirang itu ? "lebih baik aku membantunya" ia hendak meloncat tapi kali ini ia juga berhenti . "!'

"...gadis itu ?" duyung itu terjun ke air dan mengejar ikan-ikan itu untuk menyelamatkan Sanji

...

Setelah Chaimi menyelamatkan Sanji. Segera si pirang itu menghajar habis-habisan pemimpin geng ikan terbang tersebut. Semenjak tendangan Sanji merubah tulang wajahnya dendan pemimpin itu menghilang dan malah merasa berhutang budi padanya.

Sekarang mereka berpesta Takoyaki sepuasnya di kapal kecil penjual. Takoyaki si Hachin memiliki saus yang enak palin enak di makan hangat-hangat itu yang selalu di banggakan Chaimi dan Pag Pag. Setelah mencobanya, ternyata benar bahkan Sanji pun terkagum-kagum

"..." tapi melihat wajah si pendekar pedang membuat semua rasa yang dikunyah menghilang tanpa sisa, lidahnya mati rasa saat melihat wajah Zoro.

 _Tadi, dia mencemaskanku ?..._

 _Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu di tunjukkan untuk Luffy bukan ?...tapi aku ..._

Tanpa sadar ia melamun dan mengingat wajah cemas Zoro waktu itu, hanya perasaannya saja atau apa yang pasti ia mendengar Marimo itu memanggil namanya. Wajah yang selalu dingin saat berada di depannya kelihatan panik. Baru kali ini si pirang itu melihatnya

"Sanji-kun ?"

"..."

"SANJI-KUN!"

"HUA!?"

Lamunannya lenyap bersamaan dengan ia berteriak "a,ada apa Nami-san ?" tanyanya memegangi dadanya

"dasar, aku memanggilmu berulang-ulang, kenapa kau melamun ?"

"lihat, sampai kau tidak sadar kalau Takoyakimu habis dimakan Luffy" tambah Usopp menunjuk si rakus yang makan di pojokkan

"biarkan saja" jawabnnya nelambaikan tangannya dengan lemas "...dimana Marimo itu ?" tanyannya tidak menemukan Zoro diamanapun "baru saja dia ada di sini bukan ?"

"dia...kembali ke Su..nny " jawab Chopper dengan mulut penuh "dia butuh..istirahat "

"begitu " tidak sengaja ia baru saja membuat suara dan wajah kecewa di depan semuanya . anehnya tidak ada yang heran dengan reaksinya. Apa satu kru sudah tahu kalau si koki itu menyukai Zoro?

"...Sanji, buatkan dia ginseng hangat" bahkan Chopper mengerti hal itu "sesuatu yang hangat akan membuat badannya lebih baik...tadi juga ia masih memakai bajunya yang setengah basah"

"...a,aku akan kesana" senyum si pirang itu mekar begitu saja tanpa peduli pandangan yang lainnya "jika, dia sakit lagi akan merepotkan bukan ?" tambahnya malu malu setelah sadar semuanya tersenyum aneh padanya lalu segera melesat kembali ke kapal

"dasar, jika ingin menemuinya segera temui saja bukan ?" omel Nami setelah memastikan si koki itu sudah benar-benar pergi

"maa...kita dari dulu sudah mengetahuinya, perasaannya " tambah Usopp "kelihatannya dia senang sekali "

" karena itu Chopper memberinya alasan untuk kesana?" tanya Franky tak percaya "kupikir, kita sepakat akan membiarkan mereka mengurus sendiri"

"kelihatannya Zoro-san juga sudah mulai bersikap baik padanya"

"aku...kasihan melihatnya jadi, tanpa sengaja aku membantunya hehehe..."

"bagaimana menurutmu _sencho-san?_ "

"...kenapa tanya padaku ?" bocah itu malah balik bertanya sambil cemberut "asal Zoro baik-baik saja dan si Sanji mau merawatnya, aku tidak masalah"

"tapi, bagaimana kalau Zoro menyukai Sanji-kun?" goda Nami membuat anak itu tersedak

"uhuk uhuk..." tersedak sampai membuatnya batuk batuk dan memerah karena susah bernafas "ka,kalau begitu...setelah ini aku akan memukul si pirang itu" katanya masih terbatuk-batuk

" **Luffy, apa kau sedang berperan sebagai kakak di sini. Tidak, atau ayah?"** semuanya memberikan reasi yang sama pada sikap kapten mereka

"eh?"

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dia tidak menemukan si pendekar pedang itu di deck utama ataupun di belakang, kelihatannya juga tidak di atas menara Sanji cukup tahu keadaan Zoro. Pilihan terakhir hanyalah kamar "apa dia tidur ?"tanyanya sambil membuka pintu kayu

"...Cook?"

"e,eh!?"

Dia segera menutup pintu kayu itu lagi setelah melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki di dalam, wajahnya merah seluruhnya mengingat pamandangan yang baru saja di lihatnya

"hoi, kenapa denganmu ?" dari dalam Zoro membuka pintu itu lagi " apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" tanyanya terheran-heran dengan sikap aneh Sanji

"baju, pakai bajumu!" tunjuk Sanji tanpa menatap tubuh kekar yang setengah terbakar matahari

"kau masuk saat aku ganti baju " jelas Zoro "aku baru saja mandi "

"ma,mandi ?" jiwa mesumnya membuatnya memberanikan diri melihat Zoro

Pendekar pedang yang baru mandi itu terlihat seksi dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena air hangat dan rambut basah. Masih dalam keadaan telanjang seluruh tubuhnya masih setengah basah, air dari rambutnya mengalir terus menerus menelusuri tubuh itu.

"PAKAI BAJUMU !" teriak Sanji, memegangi hidungnya "BAGAIMANA JIKA YANG LAINNYA MELIHAT ?"

"kau baik-baik saja? Kau mimisan "

"KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA?"

"ha?"

...

 _Dia tidak mimisan karena melihat tubuh laki-laki bukan ?_

Zoro mulai curiga dengan sikap aneh si pirang itu barusan "apa..dia tidak enak badan ?" gumamnya sambil memakai haramaki "lebih baik ia mengurus dirinya sendiri dari pada mengkhawatirkan orang lain bukan ?"

 **"Zoro... jika kau sudah selesai kemarilah "** panggil si koki dari lantai atas **"aku membuatkanmu ginseng "**

"apa dia pembantu rumah tangga?" ia menghela nafas panjang "dia lebih mirip ibu Luffy dari pada kokinya ...dan kami juga anak-anaknya ?"

 **"Marimo...apa kau belum selesai ?"**

"BERISIK!" balasnya berteriak "AKU SEGERA KESANA"

 _Dia selalu baik pada semua orang...meski aku sudah menyinggungnya waktu itu_

 _Ya, aku menjelek-jelekkan gadis yang disukainya di depannya sendiri_

 _Seharusnya dia membenciku bukan ?, tapi dia masih mengurusku seperi yang lainnya_

 _Ya, seperti yang lainnya_

"dasar, sejak kapan aku menjad sentimentil begini ?" sambi menghela mafas ia membuka pintu dapur

"kenapa kau terlihat lesu ?" tanya Sanji tersenyum ramah "ginsengmu ada di atas meja" lalu melanjutkan masakannya

 _Kenapa...dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku ?_

 _Menyebalkan_

"na, Cook" panggilnya "kenapa kau...setelah waktu itu.." ia masih gugup berbicara. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan meminum ginseng

Jika tidak ingin bertanya kenapa ia tidak bertanya dengan jelas ?. si koki itu pasti akan menegurnya dengan kasar seperti biasa meski memeperlakukannya dengan lembut juga sudah biasa

"ha? Apa? Katakan yang jelas"

"waktu itu, aku menjelek-jelekkan Nami bukan..saat itu..."

"Nami-san..ah itu, itu karena kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik bukan ?"

"jadi...kau memaafkanku atau apa?"

"memaafkanmu?, tidak mungkin. Itu dosa terbesarmu sebagai laki-laki "

"Lalu kenapa-"

"dan juga membuatku menyukai laki-laki sepertimu...kau benar-benar berdosa Zoro" si koki sudah selesai dengan masakannya, setelah menutup panci besar dan mematikan kompor ia menghampiri meja makan "apa kau akan bertanggung jawab ?"

"siapa?" tanya Zoro masih santai meminum minumannya "laki-laki sepertiku ?" ia berhenti meneguk lalu tersedak "uhuk uhuk kau menyukai laki-laki ?!"

"aku tahu kau terkejut mengenai aku menyukai laki-laki tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan kau yang lebih lambat dari pada yang kupikirkan " Sanji sudah capek dengan kebodohan si pendekar pedang"berapa kali aku mengaku padamu ?..ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bukan ?"

"...jadi, kau menyukaiku ?" Zoro agak memerah "bukan sebagai Nakama?" tebaknya

"tidak, aku menyukaimu dalam arti...mmm...bagaimana aku menjelaskan ?" si koki itu tersenyum kecil pada reaksi manis Zoro tapi ini Zoro dia perlu penjelasan yang lebih detail "aku ingin menciummu ?"

*BLUUSH* kali ini Zoro yang memerah kemana-mana "apa kau ingin mencari gara-gara denganku Cook ?"

Mata si pirang itu melebar sejenak melihat reaksi yang manis darinya lalu berlahan-lahan melembut "kau ingin bukti ?" tanyanya sambil mendekat "semenjak kau orang yang curigaan Zoro-kun"

"!"

Si pirang itu benar-benar menciumnya bahkan memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat bibir sampai habis. Dia berhenti sejenak jika nafas mereka berdua habis lalu melanjutkannya lagi. Ciuman yang lembut sampai membuat kepala Zoro berputar "mmph..." mungkin si mesum itu tahan tapi dia tidak, ia berusaha menghentikan Sanji dengan menepuk pundak si pirang tapi tidak berhasil. Si mesum itu terlalu senang sampai lupa batas, ia mulai merogoh ke dalam kaos Zoro jika tidak di hentikan entah apa yang terjadi.

"grr.." Zoro tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mendorong Sanji "HENTIKAN!" teriaknya setelah mulutnya bebas "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"maaf, aku lepas kendali saat...akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuhmu" kata si pirang menyesal "itulah perasaanku padamu dan..." ia mendekat lagi

"... ?" Zoro siap siaga

 _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada yang lainnya..hanya kau_ bisiknya lalu mencium pipi yang memerah sekali lagi "apa kau mengerti Marimo ?"

"kau punya hobi yang aneh "

"kalau begitu kapten kita juga "

"kenapa dengan Luffy ?"

Sanji masih cemburu pada bocah yang selalu melekat padanya, ssebagai kapten bukannya ia terlalu memanjakan anggotanya yang satu ini ?. maka karna itu si koki sangaat kesal jika mereka berdua bersama

"aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan bocah itu " katanya dengan bangga

"hmm...kau bicara apa?"


	6. Chapter 6 end?

"Zoro-kun, Zoro-kun kau mau kemana ?" tanya Usopp dan Sanji bersamaan melihat pendekar pedang yang masih berbalut perban turun dari Sunny hendak menyusul yang lainnya

"jalan-jalan" jawab Marimo itu tanpa mengganti ekpresi datarnya seolah itu hal yang _biasa_

"JANGAN MEMBUAT SEMUANYA SEMAKIN RUMIT" teriak si hidung panjang hampir jatuh melewati batas deck "KAU HANYA AKAN TERSESAT !"

"APA?!" protes Zoro "hanya menghafal nomer-nomer ini bukan ?..hmph" dia mulai merajuk dan terus berjalan menjauh

"HOI MARIMO , JANGAN PERCAYA DIRIMU SENDIRI TANYALAH PADA ORANG LAIN !" tambah Sanji membuatnya semakin kesal

" dasar, memperlakukan seperti orang bodoh" omelnya mendongak ke atas "nomor satu bukan ?" katanya percaya diri setelah melihat nomer di pohon yang tertutup gelembung (sebenarnya sih 41)

Mereka sampai di pulau Sabaody. Pulau yang bisa mengeluarkan gelembung dari getah-getah pulau, di sana mereka akan mendapatkan pelapisan kapal untuk ke pulau manusia ikan.

Tiga hari, tiga hari yang di perlukan Rayleigh untuk menyelesaikan lapisannya. Sampai hari itu mereka berencana hanya akan berjalan-jalan menikmati apa yang ada di pulau tersebut.

"aku ragu, dia bisa kembali sebelum makan malam" Sanji menghela nafas "Luffy yang berangkat saja sudah membuatku cemas apalagi dia"

"maa...kita hanya melakukan pelapisan saja, tidak akan terjadi apapun"

"...aku ragu "

Tapi apa?, berkat para bangsawan tak manusiawi yang mengadakan lelang budak mereka tercerai berai . para penjual budak menangkap Hachi dan Chaimi untuk lelang, saat pelelangan Hachi malah tertembak , _tenryuubito_ yang melakukannya malah meloncat kegirangan karena menganggap dirinya sendiri yang menangkap dan itu gratis.

Luffy yang sudah panas menghajar bangsawan gila itu sekuat tenaga, dan sekarang mereka terpecah karena di kejar-kejar parajurit Marine, senjata terbaru Pacifista, dan parahnya admiral Kizaru.

"...jangan katakan dia masih..." si pirang itu berhenti berlari "Franky, jaga Nami-san untukku "

"tu,tunggu Sanji-kun di sana berbahaya " Nami berusaha menghentikannya "disana ada Usopp dan Brook "

"...ma,maaf Nami-san " ucapnya tersenyum lembut lalu berlari mendekati kehebohan di sana.

Diamana Luffy dan Robin juga berada disana. Tentu anggota yang lainnya tidak akan mendapat perhatian sepenuh itu tapi Zoro yang sedang sekarat juga tidak akan dihilangkan kesempatannya, untuk membunuh salah satu kelompok Mugiwara.

...

 _Mau sampai kapan?_

 _Mau sampai kapan , badan ini tidak bisa kugerakkan sesuka hatiku ?_

 _Sejak kapan ?_

 _Badan ini terasa bukan milikku sendiri_

"sial " umpatnya tak bersuara saat leser pacifista sudah diarahkan padanya "apa sampai disini..."

"SANJI!" ia mendengar suara Luffy dari kejauhan lalu mencari orang yang namanya di teriakan itu

 _Mau apa dia?_

 _Dia tidak akan melakukan hal gila bukan ?_

Si pirang itu menenang onggokan besi itu sekuat tenaga, dia tahu kalau itu tidak berguna tapi masih dilakukannya, besi itu tidak hancur malah kakinya yang rasanya mau patah tapi cukup untuk memberi waktu Zoro berdiri "USOPP, BAWA DIA !" teriaknya

"e,eh tapi bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Brook yang juga ikut panik

"..." si pirang itu serius ingin menahan monster itu sendirian hanya untuk Zoro?, bahkan meninggalkan Nami? "ba,baiklah ?" keraguan Usopp menghilang setelah melihat sinar mata itu. Segera ia mengangat Zoro yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan benar itu lalu berlari sekuat tenaga

 _Tekad untuk melindungi ?_

 _Bukanya dia juga sama saja_

 _Jika seperti itu, ini bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara_

"tu,turunkan aku Usopp" mintanya "aku...si alis keriting itu..."

"jangan berbicara Zoro..kau bahkan tidak lebih berguna dari pada aku sekarang "

"kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku, aku hanya akan menghambat, paksa si koki itu ikut bersama kalian "

 _Ini sidah berakhir bukan ?_

 _Percuma saja, sudah berapa lama ada dalam kondisi ini?_

 _Bagai pedang yang sudah patah_

"lalu mati?, kau Cuma akan menyia-nyiakan usaha Sanji "

"tapi, apa dia mau mati ?"

"tidak Zoro-san, dia berusaha melindungi dan juga hidup untuk semanya..dia baik-baik saja " jawab Brook "aku tahu itu, meski hanyalah tulang belaka..yohohoho..."

 _Xxx_

 _Berjuang untuk hidup, hidup untuk melindungi apa yang kita punya sekarang , dan berjuang untuk apa yang kita inginkan_

 _Itu yang dikatannya padaku_

 _Hari itu dia menceramahiku_

"masukkan itu ke otak lumutmu itu Marimo" tegurnya saat mengetahui Zoro melamun "kau mendengarkanku bukan ?"

"aku dengar" jawabnya singkat "...tapi kuberitahu sesuatu Cook, tidak ada yang bisa kita dapatkan jika tidak ada pengorbanan"

"kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri" si pirang itu menghela nafas " jika kau mati, berapa banyak yang akan sedih nantinya "

"tapi—"

"kau menyelamatkan fisik mereka tapi membuat hati mereka hancur berkeping-keping" tangan putih itu membelai rambut hijaunya dengan lembut "dalam kasusku, aku bisa gila...jika kau menghilang dari hadapanku "

"aku tidak akan mati semudah itu " ia tidak memberontak kali ini " jangan membahas hal aneh ini lagi "

"tentu kita harus membahasnya, semenjak kau itu tipe yang mudah menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk...terutama Luffy "

 _aku tidak sebodoh itu_

 _tentu aku menyadarinya..._

si pirang itu, setiap kali menyebutkan nama Luffy terlihat kesal sekali untuk suatu alasan, hanya satu jawaban yang memungkinkan setelah mednegar pengakuan darinya bukan ?. apa dia cemburu ? itu nasih oertanyaan semenjak ia bukan laki-laki penuh percaya diri

"Luffy adalah kapten, keselamatannya adalah yang utama" balasnya dengan tataoan tajam "sebagai anggotanya kau punya hutang budi bukan ?"

"tapi..aku tahu itu, tentu aku tahu itu..tapi apa kau menyukainya ?"

"kau gila ? jangan samakan aku dengan levelmu..a,apalagi...aku tidak tertarik yang begituan!" sangkalnya mulai memerah lalu kembali mengigit rotinya

"eeh..setelah aku mengatakan semua itu ?..apa kau mengabaikan pengakuanku ?" si pirang itu berdiri dengan wajah kecewa

" **...aku akan memikirkannya"**

"HA!?" hamoir saja ia menjatuhkan piring yang masih bersabun itu

"jangan jatuhkan piring itu, dan lagi kau terlalu keras. Kau bisa membangunkan yang lainnya" tegurnya mengunyah potongan terakhir lalu berdiri dari kursi "aah, dan aku mengantuk " tambahnya menoleh ke belakang. Melihat si koki itu dengan kikuk mengelap piring membuatnya ingin tertawa

"tu,tunggu..ini waktumu jaga malam bukan ?" si koki itu meletakkan piringnya lalu menoleh ke belakang

"kau bisa kau gantikan aku, Cook-san?" minta Zoro mempermanis suaranya plus senyuman menggoda yang biasa dilakukan Nami

"uukh...la,lakukan sesukamu " membuat si pirang itu tidak bisa menolak

"...baiklah, dah" pendekar pedang itu membuka pintu katu lalu keluar menghilang di balik pintu

"sekarang ,dia memanfaatkanku" keluhnya memasukkan piring-piring bersih ke tempatnya "kuharap dia segera memberiku balasan "

...

 _Tapi, apa gunanya sekarang ?_

 _Aku gagal melindunginya, dia menghilang dari hadapanku dan juga yang lain..._

"Zo,ZORO!" teriak Luffy histeris "KAU APAKAN Zoro?"

"di..dia menghilang ?" lebih ketakutan lagi Usopp yang melihat kejadian itu lebih dekat"ba,bagaimana bisa ?"

"mu,mustahil " Nami terduduk lemas melihat kejadian itu

"Bartholomew Kuma..dia monster" bahkan Franky berhenti bergerak

"Sanji tenanglah !" seru Robin melihat si pirang dihadapannya itu merencanakan sesuatu dengan luka begitu parah dikakinya

"ba,bagaimana bisa aku tenang melihat...melihat si bodoh itu menghilang di hadapanku ?"

 _Seperti orang gila_

 _Aku menyerang monster itu_

 _Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan teoriku sendiri_

 _Bagaimana berjuang untuk melindungi, bagaimana cara untuk bertahun hidup_

 _Aku sudah tidak peduli hal itu_

 _Begitu juga Luffy..._

"BERLARILAH..BERLARILAH SEBISA KALIAN !" teriak bocah yang sudaj putus asa itu "TIGA,TIGA HARI LAGI KITA BERKUMPUL, SEKARANG HANYA PIKIRKAN LARI...APAPUN YANG TERJADII"

 _Hanya itu yang kuingat sebelum aku hilang kesadaran_

 _Semuanya menjadi hitam..hanya satu ingatan yang menyinari pikiranku_

 _Seharusnya, malam itu menjadi haru yang paling bahagia untukku, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya saat pendekar pedang itu kembali dari_ _ **jalan-jalannya.**_

 _Tapi, aku tidak sempat mendengarnya_

 _Dari mulutnya sendiri_

 _Kalimat itu..._

 _Xxx_

"aku masih ragu membiarkannya pergi sendiri..." gumamnya sambil membuka laci kerjanya di dapur "dimana rokokku?..apa habis ?" ia merogoh dalamnya "apa ini?" ia merasa ada selembar kertas di sana bukan kotak lalu mengeluarkannya "ini!" bola matanya melebar membaca isi kertas itu. Kertas itu terasa berat sekali meski itu hanya kertas biasa ia hampir saja menjatuhkannya, tangannya bergetar hebat saat mengengamnya erat-erat, bibirnya melengkung dari pipi kiri ke kanan.

 _Dia membalasku..._

 _Akhirnya dia membalasku..._

 _Tapi, apa itu berguna eskarang ?_

 _Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya_

 _Jika aku harus mengalami perasaan seperti ini..._

 _Labih baik waktu itu , aku mati kelaparan atau tidak naik ke kapal ini..._

 _Aku salah naik kapal_

 _Apa benar kalimat itu kutunjukkan pada kegilaan kapten bodoh itu di setiap petualangan ?_

 _Ini sudah berakhir huh..._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah mendengarnya huh..._

 _Tiga kata, ya yang seharusnya tiga kata itu di perpanjangnya, itulah Zoro huh..._

 _Mungkin aku juga menyukaimu Sanji..._

 _ **End ?**_

Note :

Karena jika mengikuti cerota One piece yang asli, ini akan menjadi cerita dua tahun kemudian aku akan melanjutkannya di Life 2. bukan karena ganti bagian berarti akan selama studio bikin anime season dua, hanya beberapa hari setelah chapter ini selesai kok (kukatakan hanya untuk orang yang masih niat baca kelanjutannya sih) maa...aku pasti akan menulis kelanjutannya kok

Sampai bertemu di bagian selanjutnya...


End file.
